The Last 5 years:Not true
by HarryPercyFowl
Summary: Percy learns his demigod life for the last 5 years was not true.He was actually in Coma.What will happen when Percy learns that he isnt a demigod and worst Annabeth isnt true.(You might have noticed I posted a similar story some days ago which is not there on my profile now. I had run into some problems so I had to remove it. So here's the edited thing)


**Hi guys this HarryPercyFowl (****formerly ****Son of Poseidon Percy Jackson) here. Now here is a story about Percy coming to know his demigod life is not true.**

**You might have noticed I posted a similar story some days ago which is not there on my profile now. I had run into some problems so I had to remove it. So here's the edited thing which I hope would have no problems.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does .If I owned it something called Perlia would exist and (HOH SPPILER) Nico would not be… (For the sake of fans who have not read it. Who have read it would understand)**

The giant war was over. After a party at Olympus, they were now in Camp Jupiter. After the war, much to Octavian's Discomfort Reyna had managed to persuade the romans that they were not responsible for attack on their camp. Percy was eating his food at the magnum convivo (Latin for the great feast/great banquet).He was eagerly waiting for the magnum saltito (Latin for the great dance) so he could dance with Annabeth

All of them had sustained many injuries, (none of them to fatal thankfully) but they were in full spirits as Lord Apollo had treated them after the battle. "magnum saltito est incipiens" an announcer announced. (The great dance is starting).Everyone headed to the newly made saltito locus (Ball Room).He tried to find Annabeth but she was nowhere to be found. He saw Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel dancing as he searched for Annie. He saw Nico sulking in a corner. He didn't understand the guy. After all the trust issues in the Kronos war, he thought Nico was finally his friend. But since he had come out of Tartarus Nico had become more distanced from him. He suspected Jason knew something because Jason and Nico were kind of friends. He had asked Jason many a times but Jason didn't tell anything. He thought of telling this to Annie. "Perseus Jackson," someone behind him said. Percy instinctively took out riptide (he had grown this instinct because of the giant war). "Whoa! Calm Down. It's me, Annabeth" .Percy lowered his sword and say Annabeth as beautiful as ever with her blonde hair tied to a pony tail, her grey eyes shining with amusement.

"Hey," Percy replied. "I was searching for you everywhere. I was getting worried." he said

"Calm down Perce. I was trying to talk to Nico." Annabeth said

"Trying?" I asked

"Well Yeah. You know Nico. He doesn't want to talk to anyone"

"Oh yeah!" I wanted to talk to you about"

BAM!

A crash was heard throughout the saltito locus. People started running here and there. Then something hit Percy on the head. The last thing he remembered was Annabeths beautiful face telling him "Esto vigilans Percy. Suus nec verum" (Wake up Percy. It's not true)

The next time he woke up, Percy found him in a very familiar Blue room – His Room!

"Percy!" A familiar voice said "I'm so glad you're finally awake"

"Mom?" Percy said groggily as he hugged back. His mother released him from the hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake." She said

"What happened?" He asked.

"Annabeth!" He blurted out as he started to get off the bed.

"Honey you have to stay here, you just woke up." Sally said worriedly. He saw Grover entering the room limping. He saw his legs that were full of human hair. Huh? When did that happen?

"Mom, I have to reach Annabeth. She could be hurt or something." Percy said as he gave his mom.

Before Mum could even say anything, Grover asked, "Who is Annabeth?"

Percy gaped at Grover, "Who's Annabeth?" He repeated "Dude, you don't remember Annabeth, Annie?"

Grover shrugged, "Sorry"

Sally said to Grover, "Just go get the medicine Grover"

Grover did what she said. He knew better than to argue with Sally Jackson. He left the room, leaving Percy alone with his mother.

"Mom -"She sighed. "Percy, I know that this would be hard for you but I need to tell you something."

Percy nodded.

"5 years ago, "She started "You went to your field trip in a Museum. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah but what does this-"His mother put a finger over her lips, gesturing for him to be quiet. "You were angry at the bully Nancy and you pushed her into the water. The girl got really angry and pushed you against the statue of Poseidon. You hit your head and …" His mother sighed and said "You were in a coma for five years."

Suddenly it came back to him.

_Flashback_

_I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap._

_"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. _

_Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos._

_I tried to stay cool. _

_The school counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." _

_But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears._

_I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain. _

_She grew angry and pushed me against the statue of Poseidon. Something hit on my head and I blacked out._

_Flashback over_

(This flashback sucks I know)

At these words of his mother, Percy realized something. What he thought of as his life in last 5 years was not true. That meant even Annabeth was not true.

**Do you want more? If yes REVIEW.**


End file.
